


My visit to this handsome Psychologist

by Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes/pseuds/Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes
Summary: Where Seungcheol is trying to help Jeonghan get over some things.[May have some inspiration from Ten Count]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You might have seen this work in facebook. That was also me but my account is down so it's supposed to be gone now. I might add other couples if I feel like it.

Today's visit got me woken up as early as 5 a.m. He set his schedule at 1 p.m. supposedly because of his work. But an early morning text arrived saying he'd like to reschedule at 7 p.m. if possible. 

My assistant had gone home early today because of a date and I'm not such a mood killer to hold her in the clinic. I set some papers down that I got from the library to help in my research. A few minutes passed and not even a page over, my patient knocked lightly on my door. 

"Come in, it's open"

The door knob turned and he entered hesitantly.

"Sorry I caused trouble" He said while looking down.

"It's ok, my clinic is open til 8 anyway." I assured him and motioned for him to come and sit on the chair infront of me. He did and set himself comfortably.

"So, should we continue? I'd like to ask if you observed unusual behavior recently"

He looked at me almost completely puzzled.

"With yourself ofcourse." His stare did not break.

"Uhm, may I use your comfort room?" 

"Sure, go ahead"

He spent almost 5 minutes inside and went out with wet hands which he swiftly wiped with a hand towel then resumed his place.

"Mr. Yoon, how many times do you wash your hand a day?" This surprised him.

"Maybe. Around. Uhm. 15?" He paused and fiddled with his hands. "Is that unusual?"

I tried hard not to smirk. "Since when did you have to wash your hands so often?"

"Just recently I think? Around the time I first visited"

"I see" I tried real hard but slips of curves escaped.

He was obviously puzzled but it amused me nonetheless.

Chairs for patients are those types that recline and are generally comfortable. He was in one of those. I stood and walked to my table to drop off his charts and records. I could feel his anxiety radiating. "You don't have to be so nervous. I'm your psychologist." He just gave a light nod to this.

It's against everything I know but he was different. He was Jeonghan, a gorgeous human being. And I am but a normal person, susceptible to my id. The anxiety brought about by my libido has always been repressed by my love of music but I guess I drove down the path wherein repression is no longer enough.

I walked towards him and sighed. "It's no good to supress your needs all the time, you know? It's psychologically unhealthy." There was no response.

"As your psychologist, I must ensure you don't get too much anxiety so..." He was surprised when I sat on his thighs. "It's a part of your therapy"

He closed his eyes when I leaned closer to whisper. "Have you ever masturbated while thinking of me?" He obviously held his breath. My right hand rested on his stomach while the other travelled down to palm his crotch. He had a hard on as expected. He was taking shallow but frequent breaths as my hand palmed him.

"Uhm, Cheol- I think I should.. go." What was that desperate attempt? It almost made me laugh. 

"Cheol? I've never had a patient call me by my name so casually before."

"So-" He was cut off when my hand slipped inside his pants. "Please stop- I can't"

"Can't what?" My smirk was evident on my face.

"Shit, just go on with it."

All sorts of defense mechanisms were at play but I love how my sadism complimented his masochism. Who would have thought?

I then unbuckled his pants and slid it down to his knees. He raised his hips as I slowly slid down his underwear as well. His dick sprang as soon as his underwear was off. "Thankfully, you're physically healthy. Must I always check on you?" His hands were now covering his obviously blushing face.

I grabbed his shaft and pumped it slowly. Pre cum was dripping from the tip and he started twitching often. Heeves accompanied his rising and falling chest and his hair was dishevelled by the desperate attempt of his hands to hide his face.

"Don't do that, it's such a waste to hide your gorgeousness from me Jeonghan."

He grew probably from being called by his name. "Oh, you like being called? You must have been closed to your mother, Jeonghan. He must have called your name when it was time to eat, Jeonghan. Oh Jeonghan must miss his dear mother."

That did the job. Both of his hands wrapped around mine and he started pumping his own. His eyes were glazed with tears as he pumped faster and beads of precum slicked his hands. I just sat there adoring the beautiful sight. 

"Please. Cheol. Please. Make me cum."

Ever so kind, I moved my hands and pumped his dick with my hands wrapped tightly. He came after five pumps. 

"Come back after a week."

He bowed and grabbed the doorknob and turned it. "Ok. See you. Thanks."


	2. His room looks better than mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never seen a gallery this nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short.

Mr. Yoon scheduled a visit last Monday but surprisingly did not come without any reason. I tried contacting him to no afford. He listed his office number so I tried calling as well but his colleagues said that he hasn't been going to work. I believe that it is my responsibility as his present psychologist to ensure his safety although his actions did not show any indication of any intention to give body to his thoughts.

So today, I planned to visit him.

His house is unusually difficult to find nonetheless, I arrived infront of his condominium door. It's 8 in the evening so I'm guessing he's home. I tried to knock once but heard no response.

"Mr. Yoon! Are you there?" Still no response.

The oak door looks so sophisticated. It's far from what I imagined relationg to him. I tried turning the knob and a creak signalling that it has been opened comes to hearing. His room smells weird. It's as if inscence was lighted not so long ago. I know it might count as trespassing but I'm still entering.

His room is messy with scattered books and clothes on the floor. An opened photo album is sitting on the sofa. I figured it was him during his childhood. "Jeonghan?" 

I enter the bedroom which gave off the strongest insence smell. 

"Oh fuck"

I could say it's creepy but I've seen worse. But this is perhaps one thing that is new and on its own level. On the ceiling and the wall were pictures and posters of me. I recognize some. One on the center is a picture of me during my graduation and the one beside it is one during a conference in Spain. All of them had one thing in common - they are not recognizeable to me as a picture someone I knew had taken.

"Shit- He's a stalker."

**Author's Note:**

> I have sinned. Thanks.


End file.
